buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Corrin VS Winter
Corrin VS Winter is the pilot episode of Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections Pilot Episode: Fire Emblem VS RWBY: They are born to Kingdoms of high controversy and antagonism. Which bloodline dries itself out in this match? Fight Location: Bottomless Canyon - Fire Emblem. It was horrendous! Corrin watched in horror as Gunter tumbled into the gaping hole of the abyss. Surely never to be seen again. Her emotions ran hot with anger and betrayal, as she turned to Hans - the man Corrin knew ''couldn't be trusted before the mission was assigned to her. But as Hans smirked, a rapier pierced his heart from behind; his body sagged to the ground, lifeless. "Nohr scum." Winter spat, before her eyes fixed on Corrin. "In the name of the Atlesian Military, you are under arrest. Drop your weapons, and you may keep your life." Winter instructed, pointing the tip of the rapier at Corrin. The Princess of Nohr frowned; her emotions were all out of order and she had no intention of surrendering now. She drew her blade - defying Winter's demands. "So be it." Winter said, as she lunged for her prey. '''FIGHT!' "Atlas have no right being this far from their border!" Corrin shot back, deflecting blows coming in from all angles. Winter's attacks were precise and deliberate, testing Corrin's defence. But the acrobats were all on display as Corrin leapt back and landed on the more solid platform, rather than the wobbling birdge. "You lecture Atlas about crossing borders, yet here we are - doing battle in a compound of Hoshidan occupation." Winter responded, before leaping over Corrin, baiting a back stab. As Corrin extended her blade, Winter landed on a chunk of debris nearby, kicking the princess in the face and peppering her chest with a sequence of more testing attacks. Corrin backed up, looking to attack with a quicker pace than her Atlesian counterpart. While also trying to rid her mind of the words Winter spewed at her. The battle raged on, but this time Winter was the one on the defensive. She then landed a thunderous kick to the ribs, knocking Schnee back a few feet. Winter responded by planting the tip of the rapier into the floor to create a flock of small Nevermore - they pestered Corrin with pecks and claws, though the Nohr Princess was able to parry the brunt of them. She then had to lock blades with Winter, who had tried to capitalise on the distraction her Grimm copies had created. Winter was getting the upper hand, and Corrin knew it. But she wasn't about to make the Atlesian's job easy. With a well placed kick, Winter's knee buckled - and Corrin drove her sword into the stomach of Winter. Despite her power and precision, the attack didn't break the skin - allowing Winter to capitalise on the confusion the young royal witnessed. Blades clashed again, but Winter was able to disarm Corrin with an elbow strike to the side of the head, and then a kick which caught the shoulder. As Corrin staggered, Winter continued her approach, holding the tip of the rapier at Corrin's throat. But the resilient princess endured, pulling herself beneath Winter and hitting a side fist on the head of the Schnee - allowing her to dive on to her weapon and attack the stunned Special Operative. The slash flickered Winter's aura - as it became a little more tested than before. Corrin was revitalised by the apparent weakness of her foe, and went for a more pressing attack, knocking Winter against the support of the bridge, slashing her in the stomach and the thigh. Winter cried out, but shoved her attacker away, before driving the rapier into Corrin's stomach. Corrin cried out in pain, blood pouring to the floor rapidly. Now, both staggered a few feet away, looking for one last charging attack. Winter went for unrivalled precision, Corrin went for overwhelming power. They both yelled out in pain and focus, before their attacks connected somewhere in the middle. And before she knew it, Winter's blade was flung into the abyss. The follow up swing from Corrin knocked the Special Operative down into the hole with it; and she watched as the white of the Schnee's features vanished into overwhelming black. KO! Corrin was entirely spent. She fell to the ground as blood poured from the openings Winter had created. Camilla arrived just in time, and pulled Corrin to her feet. "Who dared to hurt my little sister? I'll have their head!" she vowed, as Corrin very weakly shared a hug. "It's okay, Camilla. I'm okay. The attacker is gone..." she said, before blacking out. Conclusion (Cue: Lost in Thoughts All Alone) CORRIN WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on the 30th October 2019 * Initially, Corrin was to take on Weiss rather than her sister, but plans changed. * Corrin is a character Sinnovalos would love to use again. ** That said, expect plenty of Fire Emblem characters across my battles; I love those games. * Whether or not Winter died is totally down to the reader's interpretation. * There were no clever Easter Eggs in this battle because I am not ''that ''smart :p * This battle - despite being a pilot - should be considered a 'bonus' episode as it will have no bearing on the canon of the rest of my seasons. Next Time Before I depart, the above battle will be the actual premire of this series. It will debut around about the same time as my Halloween Special Edition battle. I know it is classless to put these fights so close together, but I apparently can't count the days building up to Halloween. My bad! Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Sword Fight Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Web Series vs Video Game themed Category:RWBY vs Fire Emblem themed Category:Completed Battle